The use of and development of electronic devices has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by reduced processor, circuit, and logics sizes, larger networks, more reliable protocols, enhanced software functionality, and better hardware available to manufacturers, service providers, and consumers. As a result, more people than ever are buying and using electronic devices. Correspondingly, the number of memory cards, memory devices, memory drives, and external memory units (hereinafter referred to as “memory cards”) utilized by these electronic devices has sky rocketed as have the logistical problems of processing memory cards that are returned for refunds, exchanges, repairs, or refurbishments.
Under various circumstances, users may return memory cards to an original equipment manufacturer (OEM), retailer, repair facility, service provider, logistics provider, or other entity. Memory cards are often returned for exchanges, warranty issues, or any number of other justified or arbitrary reasons. It is imperative that any memory card that has been returned be cleared of all personal information, sensitive data, or other information linked to a previous user. If the personal information is not removed, applicable laws, industry standards, and common business practices may be violated. For example, the personal information may be used by another party to perpetrate an act of identity theft. Similarly, the privacy of a previous user may be otherwise violated.